Book Four: Rider
by saajawea
Summary: The final times of the war is coming. The Varden are at Belatona, and must continue on the Urubaen where Galbatorix resides. There Eragon must kill Galbatorix. What happens before, during, and after that moment?
1. Belatona

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the original Inheritance Cycle. I only own the characters I made.

So here's my own version of Book 4. Rider was the best title I could come up with so bare with me. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Death,

In a bloody battlefield where men are around being cut down, screaming in pain, what else could be seen? Men were stabbed through the chest before they could even draw one breath. Some struck with arrows before they could even say one word. Belatona was not an easy battle for the Varden, and it was clear: they were fighting a losing battle. The Imperial soldiers had an overwhelming advantage over the rebel soldiers not only by size but also through magic.

_How can they defeat us so easily? _thought Eragon Shadeslayer as he surveyed the battle below. It was dangerous to be flying high up during a battle, but the Rider had to observe and conclude what to do. Saphira even struggled to dodge the volley of arrows or magic flying towards them at times, regardless of her training.

_Eragon! I can't take this anymore, the attacks are increasing, _exclaimed Saphira.

_I know! I know! Just hold on for one moment._

Saphira let out a sighing-like sound and began to soar again, dodging whatever she could. Eragon continued to figure out a way to weaken the soldiers with little success. There was something that the enemy had that gave them the huge advantage over them, other than the size…but what?

_Eragon!_ Blödhgarm contacted mentally, _Galbatorix may have used a spell to make his soldiers stronger then any normal man. _Eragon realized he was exactly right.

While fighting below he had seen walls come crumbling down on his men for no absolute reason. Many of his men were seen "flying" in the air before crashing towards the ground. Eragon couldn't believe how obvious the advantage was and yet, he never found what it was. Being much stronger then the soldiers he never noticed their increased strength.

_Saphira, I have a plan! _Eragon mentally said after devising one.

_Yes, I know. I'll do it, but you have to protect me, _responded Saphira.

_Of course, when do I not? _

_Well…_

_Eh…don't answer that. _Saphira laughed at his words and began to ascend higher and higher, dangerously close to the walls supporting the levels.

Belatona was architecturally constructed to look like an upside down cone. There ten different levels with guarded by towers fifty feet apart. On the first level an enormous gate guarded the entrance into the coned city where levels exist as well. There the civilians of the city resided in the stone homes. Each level had a number of buildings were stores and military buildings were located. Placed on the top level was an obelisk surrounded by different marble carvings of noble men and women.

Saphira let out a deafening roar and swooped down upon the archers aiming at them. She knocked them off over the wall before they could even release the arrow. Eragon found his chance to jump on to the top level.

_Take care of them, Saphira!  
_

She roared, _They shall quake under my power! _She let out a torrent of flames, burning the soldiers below. Nothing could defeat her.

Eragon looked down towards the ground. Many leagues were placed between the ground and him, but he did not worry about the height. He prepared himself for the mighty energy drain, raised his right hand, and said in a loud voice,

"**Hjiela iet elvgrar!" **Blind my enemies. **(Blind and Enemies were my own words) **

In an instant an extremely bright light flashed from his hand, enough to make you flinch but not go blind. An enormous energy drain overcame him and he fell flat on his face. He struggled to crawl towards the edge and saw the soldiers below crashing into the walls. Saphira was continuing to knock them over. With that he smiled, _the job is done,_ he thought and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

R&R please! If I receive good reviews I will continue the fic.


	2. Glaedr's Task

Hey readers! Here's chapter two to "Rider". Thanks for the little support I recieved so far, it made me confident, a little. But anyways enjoy!!

* * *

Eragon awoke to a sudden intrusion on his mind. A powerful force began to flow through his memories and thoughts, seeming to take control of him. He immediately pulled up barriers to cut off the contact between the intruder and himself and fought back the mental probe. He crushed the enemy with all his might and winced at the pain that came next.

_You are finally awake, little one. _

_Saphira, who is doing this? _

_It's Arya, stop fighting her and she'll let go. _

Eragon was in shock, _Arya! I hope she's not hurt. _He slowly opened his eyes and sighed in relief as he saw Arya standing over him, unharmed from their little "fight".

"Have not worry, you did not hurt me," She seemed happy despite the post-battle emotions.

He observed his surroundings. A few leagues to the west he could spot the cone

city, smoking from the previous battle. To the northwest, Leona Lake sparkled under the sun; a group of fishermen were gathered on the east bank. He noticed the camp was set up on a grassy field near the Jiet River. His particular area was situated on a high knoll surrounded by oak trees. Their trunks seemed to glow from the setting sun.

"That was an amazing thing you did back there, Eragon-vodhr," commented Blodhgarm.

"Yes, I was wondering what happened when the Imperial soldiers started waving their swords in the air or crashing into walls," Roran said, "it was rather amusing," Roran couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. He patted him on the head and returned to the camp.

Arya crouched down next to him. "You used a huge amount of energy with that spell, Eragon, "she said, worry could be heard in her voice, "don't do that again. We don't want to lose our best soldier." Using his shoulder as support she lifted up herself and followed Roran's route back. Eragon watched her go, her slim body gracefully moving with her stride, raven hair flowing in the wind.

_I see you still have feelings for her, _said Saphira following her companion's gaze.

He was silent.

_Never mind, sorry for asking…_

_Excuse me, what did you say? _He seemed to be returning from a trance. _I didn't here you. She's so beautiful, don't you think? _

_Why are you asking me? Just because I have to share the same feelings doesn't mean you need to ask what you already know! Ugh, sometimes I wish the Riders and their dragons could have personal feelings instead of this close connection we have. _

Eragon smiled. _Of course you do. I think I'm going to relax by myself for now. You can leave if you want. _

Saphira grunted in agreement, seeming to be eager to be by herself. She leaped up and spread her wings climbing up into the air. A deep roar erupted from her throat which quickly faded as she flew farther away from the camp.

With everyone gone Eragon climbed up into a tree and watched the sun retreat into the horizon.

A number of thoughts reeled through his mind. _It's only a matter of time before Galbatorix is my opponent. I must grow stronger, much stronger if I am to defeat him. But how can I? Who is out there to help me but Glaedr? _

Just then a bright glow exploded from below. _What? _Eragon jumped down from his perch and investigated. The pocket of his pack holding Glaedr's eldunari held a rhythmic, hypnotic glow. He reached into the pocket and lifted the heart. The energy coming from the center of the jewel was different from before, it poured out this time, at an almost rapid pace.

Eragon reached into the eldunari with his mind and tried to speak with the dragon inside, _Glaedr, is that you? _

Eragon was about to leave the contact before something began to pull him back. His surroundings disappeared, or more accurately dissolved to show a field of golden grass. Snow packed mountains created a ring around the area, each one a different height then the others. Far in the distance several rings of trees surrounded an enormous rock with a flat top large enough to hold the being sitting on the top. The golden scales shined in the light of the "sun" causing golden light to hit the trees. The head was tilted up looking at a strange dark spot in the sky.

He immediately recognized the dragon perched high up. "Glaedr!" Eragon used his elf reflexes and ran quickly to Glaedr. At the top he embraced the dragon and asked,

"How are you, master? Are you doing alright now?"

"Call me by my name, Eragon. I am no longer your master. And yes, I am doing well, though I am still in grief for my loss. The emptiness will never leave me. Even so, I know that I have tasks to accomplish before I am to leave this world, and a Rider to guide."

Eragon smiled. "So you want to leave once those tasks are finished?"

"Aye, once they are finished my presence in this land will no longer be needed. The time will come but not in a many years. First things first, I have a task for you," Glaedr stared up into the dark spot in the sky. He closed his eyes and hummed in a deep tone. Eragon looked up, the spot was changing.

A familiar face came into view: King Orrin's. He seemed to be in distress.

"What happened to him?"

"Something tragic, watch."

King Orrin was alone in his tent, his eyes red from crying and no rest. The tent entrance opened and a soldier came rushing in with a report.

"My lord, Shadeslayer is no where to be found! The knoll is empty except Eragon's pack and sword,"

Orrin closed his eyes and wept.

He calmed himself, "Thank you Cole, you are dismissed," Cole nodded, bowed, and quickly left the tent.

"Where did they take you, Grace? How could I be so careless! I turn my back for one moment and that spy takes her away,"

Eragon wasn't familiar with the name, "Who is Grace?"

"Hmm, you don't know?" Eragon shook his head, "I see. Orrin must have kept it a secret so the Empire wouldn't use her as a hostage, very smart."

"A secret, what secret are you talking about?"

"The secret about Grace, she's Orrin's daughter,"

Eragon was taken aback by this piece of information. _A daughter! I was wondering why one at his age and with a wife doesn't have children. _

"So is my task to help King Orrin find his daughter?"

"No, Eragon. You are to rescue her yourself, in Urubaen."

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it! R&R


	3. A Little Support

Hey readers! I've been getting your feedback and they're all positive. So I am still continuing the fanfic.

* * *

_Of all places, Urubaen is where I must go. Why? _

So thought Eragon has he considered the words of Glaedr. He was out of the Eldunari and resting again on the knoll. When he returned to his world it was night, and all was quiet. Saphira attacked him with feelings of worry and fury.

_Do not worry, Eragon. There is a chance we will never encounter Galbatorix. All we have to worry about his hundreds of magicians, thousands of soldiers, mighty defenses, those sorts of things! _

_Amazing Saphira, you really make things bright in my mind…_Eragon said with heavy sarcasm.

_Alright, we may not survive. But have hope, you may be stronger than you think. _

Eragon paused for a moment.

_Perhaps, you are right. All I need is a little hope and I may be able to defeat the King…no! I can't do this Saphira! _

_Yes you can little one! You can do it. _

_No, this is Galbatorix! The most powerful man in Alagaesia! I'll never reach that power, even if I try my hardest to train. _

_Ah, but remember, even the strongest man has a weakness. You will find that weakness and use it against him. _

Eragon sighed. He looked up towards the sky and stared at the stars. All of them twinkled like a sparkling diamond.

_Hmm…I will save the girl but defeating Galbatorix, will not come then. I save that battle for a different time. _

_Good you are thinking right now. That's what I would have done if I was in your place. _

_All I needed was a little support and that's what you gave me, thank you. _

_I'll do anything for you. You know that, little one. _

_Good night. _

_Good night. _

Eragon laid himself down onto the ground beside Saphira and fell asleep, with new confidence.

* * *

I know it's SHORT but anyways, Thanks for reading. R&R!!!!

Thanks for the support, bookluver786, captive1princess, and beneath the menoa tree.


	4. Time to Rescue

Wassup! I haven't updated in a while so I finally have it here. Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Eragon quickly sped through the camp to the center where King Orrin resided in. As he reached the royal tent he saw through an opening the state of the inside. The entire interior was a mess. Paper littered the ground, broken furniture was scattered around a lone figure sitting in the center.

The king's figure looked rather pathetic. The king was dressed in his royal clothing but they had lost their cheerful and, well, royal look. The king's eyes were red from weariness and tears. At the moment he was crouched over, asleep.

Eragon walked up to Orrin and tapped him on the shoulder, "Orrin, are you awake?" Eragon felt a little stupid to be saying that, _Of course he is! _But with his touch the king started to arouse from his rest. A yawn bellowed from his mouth and the king began to stretch. When he opened his eyes he saw Eragon above him.

"Good morning, Orrin. I believe you know why I have come,"

"Eragon, yes I believe I do," The king got up and wiped his face. He got up and began to place everything in order. Eragon decided to help so with a quick spell everything got back in order.

"Yes," he sat at his newly set up desk, "thank you for being here when you could,"

"Ah, yes, I am sorry for not being there when you needed me. I had an interesting meeting at the time,"

"I understand, but that's in the past. Let's talk about the matter at hand. Such as, the location of my daughter's imprisonment. Where could she be? There are a number of places such as-"

"She's in Urubaen," said Eragon with a tint of sadness in his voice. The king was greatly shocked by this information. He sat down slowly, seeming to imagine the horrible tortures she could be experiencing,

"Urubaen," said the king, tears began to well up in his eyes, "of all places, why that evil place?"

"That's the same thing I thought, sir." Eragon said, rather quietly.

"It cannot be helped. Urubaen or not, my daughter must be saved. Who knows what Galbatorix can do against us with her? That shouldn't and will not happen,"

With that Eragon and the king began discussing the plan to save her.

A/N:

**(The discussion would be too much dialog [I also can't think of what to say], so I skipped. I'll explain what happened later) :)**

"Are you ready, Saphira?" asked Eragon as he packed the last of his things for the journey.

_No, no! After the two hours you spent packing I never got ready…_ she said with sarcasm.

"Okay, so are you ready? "  
She growled in annoyance. Eragon smiled. "I'm only joking,"

_Be careful with who you joke to._ Sahpira launched up with all her might and began to soar across the plains, north to Urubaen.

A moan escaped a girl's lips as she woke up from a deep slumber. "Where am I?" she asked as she surveyed her surroundings. She noticed the room she was in. She was expecting to be in a prison, but in fact, she was not. The room had the elegance of that of noble family. The bed was covered with red velvet of intricate design. Tapestries hung on the wall displaying what seemed to be events in history. Molded furniture was scattered around the room. Despite the look there was a small piece of prison: the windows were barred.

"Well, well, well, the princess is awake!" said a voice at the door. A tall man stepped in, equipped heavily with armor. "How was your sleep?"

"Who are you? Where am I?" demanded the girl. She began to get up but a hand was pulling her down.

"I am Talgor, captain of the king's army; and you are in Urubaen, Grace,"

* * *

Alright, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. But, this chapter will be the last short chapt. in a while. The next ones will be much longer...I promise. XD


	5. Redo Redo Redo!

Hey, my few readers! Sorry I havn't updated in while I've been thinking of redoing the story a bit. I'm going to make it a bit longer. So I'll probably get the first chapter done next week. Please wait! It'll be called "Alagaesia". Just because I like the name :P


End file.
